Triangle Trouble
by EXOolfeu
Summary: Mitos membawa Baekhyun bertemu dengan tiga pangeran yang memiliki watak berbeda tapi mempunyai pesona luar biasa yang sama. takir tak kasat mata mengikat mereka. merebut hati Baekhyun adalah tujuan utama mereka. /CHANBAEK/KRISBAEK/HUNBAEK/
1. Chapter 1

_**Triangle Trouble**_

**.EXOolfeu Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Rating : T (bisa berubah kapan aja jadi M)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol(?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Sebuah mitos membawa Baekhyun bertemu dengan 3 'pangeran' dengan sifat berbeda tapi mempunyai pesona luar biasa yang sama. Berlomba mendapatkan hati Baekhyun adalah tujuan utama mereka. **/ChanBaek/KrisBaek/HunBaek/IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOolfeu Present**

.xxx.

Sepasang tangan mungil yang kadar kehalusannya sudah bisa ditebak tampak memilah-milah deretan buku yang tersusun rapi di rak buku perpustakaan _SM University_. Bukan sekali dua kali _namja_ itu menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan buku-buku biologi dengan kadar ketebalan yang membuatmu muntah.

Jemari lentiknya berhenti saat menyentuh buku usang di rak paling pojok. Tempat yang sedikit terpencil mengingat celah rak ini tertutup meja. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika membiarkan ada satu rak yang belum ia sentuh.

Segala buku biologi sudah ia baca diruangan ini. Hanya satu rak buku yang belum tersentuh dan selalu mengundangnya untuk datang dan melihat-lihat. Keadaan perpustakaan lumayan sepi hingga memudahkan Baekhyun menggeret meja sialan itu.

Baekhyun menarik buku itu, membukanya perlembar dengan keturan yang tercetak jelas.

_**TRIANGLE PRINCES**_

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan membaca judul buku itu. "Baiklah, sepertinya sedikit dongeng sebelum aku kembali mencari buku biologi tidak terlalu buruk."

Baekhyun menutup buku itu malas. Salah satu hal yang menurutnya aneh dan tidak masuk akal adalah mitos. Bagaimana bisa buku itu mengatakan bahwa tiga bintang paling terang yang ditemui di malam purnama adalah tiga pangeran dengan watak berbeda tapi memiliki kadar pesona luar biasa yang sama.

Hal paling bodoh adalah saat Baekhyun membaca buku itu. bisa-bisanya ia merasa tertarik—walaupun hanya sedikit—pada buku itu. Ia anak biologi dan sedikit lucu jika ada yang bilang tiga bintang paling terang itu adalah tiga pria tampan.

Baekhyun meraba tulisan kuno di sampul belakang buku itu. ia seperti tidak asing dengan goresan tangan seperti ini. Entah khayalan atau apa, ia merasa begitu dekat dengan tulisan seperti ini.

"Da—tang—lah—"

**DEG!**

Sama sekali tidak lucu ketika Baekhyun menangkap suara orang berbisik ditelinganya. Ini siang bolong dan demi neptunus Baekhyun tidak percaya hantu. Ia mengusap tulisan itu lagi membuat bisikan aneh ditelinganya terasa makin jelas.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang.

BUK!

Buku itu terjatuh dengan Baekhyun yang lari meninggalkan perpustakaan. Oke, katakanlah Baekhyun bodoh karena ia merasa takut hantu sekarang.

.

.

.

BRUAK!

Hening—

Hening—

Bwahahhahha!

Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu kelas sastra saat niatnya bertemu Kyungsoo malah berakhir dengan jadinya ia bahan tertawaan seluruh mahasiswa sastra. Tadi ia dengan lancangnya membuka pintu saat dosen masih menerangkan. Hal bodoh karena ia terlalu ceroboh.

"Sial, buku itu membuatku benar-benar kacau." Baekhyun berdesis dengan kaki yang mengarah ke taman belakang gedung universitas. Salah satu tempatnya ketika menunggu kelas Kyungsoo belum usai.

Usapan lembut di pipi, belaian halus dirambut, serta beberapa kecupan di bibir membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekeliling dan tak ada orang sama sekali. Oh ayolah, apakah sekarang ia berurusan dengan hantu mesum yang menginginkan tubuhnya?

"Baekhyun-ah!" Kyungsoo muncul dengan raut yang menahan tawa. Baekhyun amat tahu kalau sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menyemburnya dengan tawa keras.

"Hahahahahhahhaa—"

See?

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Menggeret Kyungsoo dan mendorong anak itu masuk ke mobilnya. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat. Bukan berurusan dengan hal-hal gaib atau tawa Kyungsoo yang tak henti.

Deru mesin mendominan ketika Baekhyun menstarter mobilnya. Menyusuri jalanan Seoul dan berakhir di jalan sepi yang memasuki kawasan apartement Kyungsoo. Ia biasa mengantarkan Kyungsoo dulu sebelum kembali ke rumahnya.

Decitan mobil terdengar nyaring kala mobil berwarna putih itu berhenti. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat panik didalamnya.

"A-apa tertabrak?" Kyungsoo mengigit boneka rilakkuma Baekhyun yang memang selalu ada di mobil.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan kembali masuk dengan wajah pucat. "T-tertabrak."

Kyungsoo melotot horror saat Baekhyun justru menstarter kembali mobilnya. "Apa kau gila? Kau harus mengurusnya! Kau bisa kena sial, bodoh!"

"T-tidak bisa Kyungsoo-ah, sudahlah kita pergi saja! Lagipula itu hanya dongeng anak ingusan." deru mobil kembali terdengar meninggalkan mayat kucing yang **tak sengaja** Baekhyun tabrak dan **sengaja** baekhyun tinggalkan.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil Baekhyun saat pagar rumahnya terlihat. Ia menatap Baekhyun iba. Ia tahu kesialan akan terus menimpah Baekhyun. "Jaga dirimu, Baek. Jangan terlalu ceroboh." Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa mobilnya ke garasi dan menyimpannya disana. ia merogoh tas saat pintu utama rumahnya didepan mata. Ia memang tinggal sendiri—ah, tidak. Ia tinggal bersama kakaknya, Luhan—jadi ia memiliki kunci sendiri saat mungkin salah satu dari mereka pulang telat.

"Sial, kemana kuncinya!" baekhyun mulai geram saat ia mengobrak-abrik isi tas dan hanya ada buku-buku biologi. Tidak ada kunci rumah yang ia yakini tadi sudah ia masukkan pada tas hitam miliknya.

Ia meraih benda kotak disakunya. Mengetik sesuatu lalu menempelkan benda itu pada telinga kanannya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Kau kapan pulang? Kunci rumah tertinggal di dalam sepertinya. Aku tidak bisa masuk."

"..."

"Ck, sial. Yasudahlah. Menyusahkan sekali." Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Luhan—kakaknya—sudah kembali ke China dan mungkin akan kembali satu atau dua tahun lagi. _Namja _penyuka rilakkuma itu bisa kurus kering jika menunggu Luhan pulang untuk membukakan pintu rumah. Jadilah ia sekarang merebahkan dirinya di jok mobil. Ia tidak nyaman memang, tapi setidaknya lumayanlah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi sepanjang perjalanan. Ia tidak sarapan dan merupakan hal lumrah jika kini ia kelaparan. Ingin segera kekantin tapi ia ada jam pagi. Dan akan sangat menyebalkan jika ia bertemu dosen itu diruangannya dengan setumpukan tugas.

Ruangan itu seketika sepi saat dosen berperawakan pendek dengan perut buncitnya memasuki ruangan. Tak ada yang berani bicara jika mereka masih ingin hidup.

"Keluarkan tugas yang saya beri satu minggu yang lalu."

_Matilah kau Byun Baekhyun._ sungguh, ia benar-benar merutuki kenapa ia bisa melupakan tugas dari dosen paling 'baik hati' ini.

"Ada yang tidak mengerjakan?"

Oh, damn!

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ragu. Membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan turut-berduka-cita dari teman-teman satu angkatannya.

"Oh, Tuan Byun. Tumben kau tidak mengerjakan tugasku? Ini bisa memperburuk nilaimu." Yeah, faktanya siapa yang tidak tahu seorang Byun Baekhyun. _Namja_ kelahiran 6 mei ini memiliki otak yang sangat diandalkan, dan satu kampus mengetahui bagaimana prestasinya selama ini hingga mengangkat nama _SM university_ menjadi kampus paling bagus se-Seoul.

Tapi puluhan prestasi Baekhyun tak dapat membantunya keluar dari 'kebaikan' dosen Kim.

"Kau memang berjasa di SM, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menghilangkan hukuman untukmu, Tuan Byun. Aku orang adil. Kau tahu kapan kau harus menemuiku diruangan, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Setidaknya mungkin nanti malam dia tidak akan tidur.

.

.

.

"Kubilang kau pasti kena sial, Baekhyun-ah. Ini adalah salah satu dari sebagian besar kesialan yang akan menimpah dirimu." Kyungsoo terus saja bercerah panjang lebar saat duduk dikantin dengan Baekhyun. beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun menceritakan itu pada sahabat karibnya.

"Ayolah, aku saja yang lupa. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kucing yang kemarin kita tabrak. Lagipula kau ini sudah besar. Kenapa mempercayai dongeng gila itu?"

"itu bukan dongeng, Tuan Byun."

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia pasti kalah dalam hal adu bicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke toilet setelah itu pergi menemui dosen sialan itu. kalau kau ingin pulang duluan, silahkan saja." Baekhyun bangkit menuju toilet yang berada sekitar beberapa lorong dari lokasi kantin.

Selama perjalanan ke toilet, Baekhyun mendapat tatapan iba dari teman-teman satu angkatannya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kebaikan dosen kim yang sudsah diketahui bahkan oleh dosen-dosen lain. Mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan mendapat hadiah super duper besar yang ternyata adalah buku tebal dengan ratusan soal.

Decitan engsel terdengar dan bunyi gedebuk setelahnya lebih menarik perhatian daripada apapun. Orang-orang yang berada dalam toilet itu memandang Baekhyun dengan kasian. Sungguh tidak elit saat Baekhyun terjatuh dan berakhir dengan basahnya celana belakang bagian bokong.

"Do Kyungsoo aku mempercayaimuuuu!"

.

.

Baekhyun bersusah payah menutupi bagian bokongnya dengan tas. Selain terkenal pintar, Baekhyun juga terkenal dengan wajah manisnya. Dan siapa yang tidak terangsang jika melihat seorang _namja_ manis berjalan dengan bokong basah yang memperlihatkan underware-nya?

Tunggu saja sampai Kim Jong In mesum itu muncul dan menggoda Baekhyun habis-habisan. Jangan sampai anak itu menggeret dan memperkosa Baekhyun saat ini juga.

"Kyungsoo-ah apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun merengek habis-habisan pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya malas. Baekhyun baru saja sampai dikantin untuk menemui Kyungsoo lagi. Demi Tuhan ia percaya kalau ia kena sial sekarang!

"Aku mana tahu Baekhyun-ah. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan jika semuanya sudah terjadi. Salahmu sendiri tidak membawa bangkai itu dan menguburkannya dibelakang rumahmu."

Tangis Baekhyun makin menjadi-jadi membuat tatapan membunuh Kyungsoo dapatkan dari penggemar _namja_ cantik ini.

"Seseorang yang mendapat kesialan ini memang sudah jalan takdirnya." Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Kita hanya bisa berhati-hati da berhenti ceroboh. Setahuku sih kesialannya akan berhenti sendiri."

.

.

.

Dahi dosen tua itu mengernyit heran. Siapa yang tidak heran melihat mahasiswa-mu datang dengan keadaan celana basah dan mata sembab?

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyun?"

"Aku mendapat hal terburuk karena menabrak kucing, Saem." Baekhyun menunduk, hah— biarkanlah semua tahu.

Dosen itu terkekeh pelan, "Tenanglah— itu akan hilang pada saatnya." Alih-alih terhibur, Baekhyun justru semakin frustasi. Tidak adakah cara lain?

Kaki pendek itu berjalan lumayan lamban karena buku-buku berat yang ia bawa menutupi sebagian penglihatannya. Sedikit bersyukur karena Dosen Kim hanya menyuruhnya menata dokumen itu sesuai urutan tahunnya.

.

.

.

Oke, kesialan datang lagi. Baekhyun melupakan hal paling penting. Kunci rumahnya hilang. Bagaimana _namia_ penggila strawberry itu masuk?

"Brengsek! Brengsek!"

BRUKKK!

Pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka. Membuat Baekhyun tak luput melongo heran. Itu terkunci dan dia hanya menendang pelan tapi terbuka? Kenapa tidak dari semalam saja ia tendang? Oh, sialan.

Bunyi hempasan buku-buku tebal memenuhi ruangan yang diduga sebagai kamar Baekhyun. hari sudah lumayan sore, dan ia butuh istirahat untuk sejenak. Mata indah itu menutup perlahan. Menyelami dunia mimpi dan tak menghiraukan apapun yang ia alami tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Malam terlihat lumayan terang. Entah karena apa hingga bintang bertaburan dilangit menemani Baekhyun yang berbaring diatas atap dekat balkon. Salah satu tempat favoritnya selain taman belakang kampus. Tangan mungil itu bergerak menunjuk-nunjuk bintang. Matanya tak henti mencari bintang paling terang.

Ia selalu berharap melihat bintang jatuh walau ia tahu itu hanya dongeng belaka. Bintang besarnya beribu-ribu kali lipat dari matahari, dan matahari jauh lebih besar dari bumi. Bisa bayangkan kalau benda lebih besar dari matahari jatuh ke bumi?

Matanya mengernyit heran. Ini tumben sekali mengingat biasanya hanya ada satu bintang paling terang, tapi kini ada 3. Tiga bintang paling terang—

Tiga bintang—

Tiga—

"ASTAGA!" lengkingan keras itu hampir saja menjadi suara terakhir Baekhyun karena anak itu sebentar lagi akan jatuh dsari atap kalau tidak berpegangan pada pagar balkon diatas kepalanya. Matanya melirik bulan dan berharap ini bukan hal yang seperti itu.

Bulan purnama!

Mati kau Baekhyun.

Ia tidak peduli tapi sedikit penasaran. Ya, hanya sedikit. Karena ia lebih banyak takutnya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ketiga bintang itu seolah-olah mengubungkan antar titik sudut.

"Da—tang—lah." Baekhyun berucap tanpa sadar sebanyak tiga kali. Ia seperti terhisap oleh pesona tiga bintang yang benar-benar memancar terang. Entah ilusi atau apa.

Dahinya mengernyit aneh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sosok yang 'katanya' pangeran. Ia mendengus kasar, bodoh sekali karena ia percaya begitu saja dengan mitos kuno menyebalkan. Ia merasa ia belum pernah sebodoh ini.

Baekhyun bangkit dan memaki tiga bintang itu. kakinya melangkah hingga memasuki kamar dan merebahkan dirinya disana.

Ditempat lain pada waktu yang sama, sebuah sobekan kertas terbang dan jatuh ke lantai.

_'ketiga 'Pangeran' itu akan tinggal dan menetap dalam hatimu. Tak ada yang dapat memecahkan takdir kehidupan. Nikmatilah apa yang harus kau 'nikmati''_

.

.

.

TBC!

Sumpah ini author nulis apaan -_- ini sih sebenernya FF aneh ya. Jadi kalo banyak yang kurang minat yah— author gak akan kecewa. Tapi teteplah author minta reviewnya~

Sebenernya cerita ini author buat gara-gara semalem author tiduran di atap sama seseorang(?) eh malah liat tiga bintang ngebentuk segitiga. Jadi yeah— keinget trio charming di EXO wkkw

FF ini sih niatnya Rate-T, tapi kayaknya chapter depan bakal rate M -_-v kalau banyak yang ga setuju rate m yah rate T terus aja.

Pokoknya REVIEW YAAAA

MAU RATE T ATAU M?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Triangle Trouble**_

**.EXOolfeu Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Rating : **M!**

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol(?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Sebuah mitos membawa Baekhyun bertemu dengan 3 'pangeran' dengan sifat berbeda tapi mempunyai pesona luar biasa yang sama. Berlomba mendapatkan hati Baekhyun adalah tujuan utama mereka. **/ChanBaek/KrisBaek/HunBaek/IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**Warning! : Mature Inside!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOolfeu Present**

.xxx.

Mata sipit dengan polesan _eyeliner_ yang lupa ia bersihkan tampak mengerjap lucu. Sang surya terlalu baik hingga rela membagikan sinarnya sampai memasuki celah kamar yang berisikan banyak boneka rilakkuma.

Mata itu perlahan terbuka. Badannya terasa berat, mungkin efek kelelahan akibat kesialan yang menimpa kemarin. Bahkan tangan dan kakinya sulit bergerak seperti ada yang menindih. Tolong katakan padanya bahwa ia tidak lumpuh sekarang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Cup~

Mata sipit itu melotot horror. Sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyapa bibir plumnya. Tenaganya seperti terkuras habis karena ciuman dari orang-tak-dikenal ini. Baru saja ia bangun dan melihat tiga pria tidur mengelilinginya. Satu di sisi kiri, satu di kanan, dan satu lagi menindih tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ketiga pria itu naked. CATAT! NAKED!

Baekhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia menatap mata hazel coklat itu dalam diam. Rambut gulalinya bergerak seiring dengan upayanya melumat bibir plum Baekhyun. Satu laki-laki dengan kuping lebarnya tampak mendorong kepala laki-laki 'gulali' itu hingga bunyi ringisan terdengar kala kepala itu terantuk benda keras milik laki-laki bersurai emas dengan wajah stoicnya /ribet-_-/. Mari kita sebut mereka dengan Kris, Chanyeol, serta Sehun. Tanpa disebutkan, tentu kalian tahu yang mana mereka.

Kris yang kesal melihat Chanyeol malah asik melumat bibir Baekhyun setelah membuat kepalanya pening, menggeplak kepala itu keras. Chanyeol meringis pelan, ingin membalas tapi ujung-ujungnya ia yang akan kalah.

Kris menggantikan posisi Chanyeol. Mulai melumat, menggigit, dan menyesap bibir merah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya dan memeluk leher Kris. Mengekspresikan betapa ia menikmati permainan hebat Kris pada bibirnya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang diam saja lebih memilih menyingkap baju tidur Baekhyun sebatas dada hingga benda kecil pink kecoklatan itu terlihat. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Chanyeol dan Sehun segera melahap benda itu dengan semangat. Tak urung membuat Baekhyun memekik nikmat. Dan Kris tentu saja tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Baekhyun.

Ketiga lidah itu menggoda Baekhyun habis-habisan. Tiga titik kenikmatannya dijamah habis-habisan.

Baekhyun ingin mendesah, tapi Kris bahkan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil napas.

"mmmmphhhh!" Baekhyun memekik saat tangan yang diketahui milik Chanyeol dan Sehun meremas sesuatu didalam celananya yang sudah mengembung. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat ciuman Kris usai dan beralih pada leher jenjangnya. Mata sipit itu terpejam dengan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

"Oh, _shit!_ M-moreehhhh." Tak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal. Sungguh sangat nikmat saat leher, niple, serta kejantananmu dikerjai habis-habisan oleh tiga orang. Entah seperti apa bentuk rambut Kris yang sudah menjadi korban salon abstrak tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Sehun kompak menarik celana serta _underware_ milik Baekhyun. membuat sang empu tak urung mendesah nikmat karena 'siksaannya' sudah bebas. Chanyeol meneguk salivanya kasar, namun Sehun sudah mencuri _start_ dengan menggenggam dan memainkan ujung benda panjang namun mungil itu(?)

Kris yang melihat niple Baekhyun menganggur segera memerintahkan tangannya untuk memelintir dan menekan benda mungil itu.

Baekhyun semakin teriak frustasi kala benda basah yang diyakini berasal dari mulut Chanyeol menyapu pangkal kejantanannya. Merasa perutnya melilit, Baekhyun menarik jari tengah Kris dan mengulumnya seduktif. Kris melenguh pelan.

Semakin dekat—

Terasa semakin nikmat—

Namun alam sadar semakin menguat—

.

..

...

SLAPPP!

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan bibir yang berusaha mengaup udara sebanyak ia bisa menampung. Peluh membanjiri leher serta dadanya yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya membulat kala pandangannya menyapu daerah pangkal paha yang terlihat basah dan lengket. Aroma tak sedap menguar dari sela-sela badannya.

"Sial— kenapa aku bisa mimpi seperti itu?" telapak tangannya menutup wajah. Menyembunyikan rona yang menunjukkan betapa ia malu karena telah mimpi basah. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia disentuh dengan laki-laki dan berjumlah tiga orang. _Hell!_ Ia tidak semesum itu sampai melakukan _foursome_.

Ringisan pelan terdengar kala benda 'pusaka'-nya merasakan lendir putih susu yang ia hasilkan sendiri. Kakinya melangkah pelan agar sesuatu yang basah itu tidak menetes dan membuatnya harus mengepel. Ia meraih sprei yang sudah ia kotori dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun membuka baju serta celananya saat pintu kamar mandi terkunci. Ia menatap dirinya pada pantulan cermin yang memang sengaja ia pasang dikamar mandi.

Rona merah kembali menyelimuti pipi mulusnya kala otak yang biasanya hanya berisi sel-sel biota atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan biologi kini memikirkan bagaimana jika ia melihat laki-laki lain yang naked dihadapannya. Apalagi berjumlah tiga. Ugh~ dia tegang sekarang.

.

.

.

Laki-laki mungil dengan balutan _cardigan_ itu tampak berjalan keluar dari sebuah kamar yang dipintunya bertuliskan nama BAEKHYUN. Terlihat acak-acakan yang sangat diyakini bahwa itu ditulis pada masa kanak-kanaknya.

Kaki-kakinya bergerak pelan saat menuruni anak tangga. Ia ingin segera sampai. Bisa saja ia melompat dari lantai dua, alih-alih cepat sampai yang ada malah ia akan terbangun dirumah sakit, atau yang lebih parah malah tidak bangun lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" lengkingan kencang itu mengakhiri kinerja tubuh Baekhyun. sang empu kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didekat tangga saat matanya menangkap tubuh tiga orang yang tidur saling tindih seperti anak kucing. Bukan hanya itu, keadaan manusia-manusia itu tengah telanjang bulat.

Oh, tolong bangunkan Baekhyun jika ini mimpi.

Tiga orang yang menjadi tersangka pingsannya seorang bintang kampus itu terbangun dan saling pandang sebelum kemudian bangkit dan menggeret lengan Baekhyun menaiki tangga. Wu Magnae—Sehun—memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sepertinya 'pemanggil' kita kali ini tidak menarik."

.

.

.

Mata itu bergerak pelan. Telapak tangannya sedikit menekan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Blur pada pandangannya kian menghilang seiring detik jam berbunyi dikamar itu. Baekhyun melenguh pelan merasakan badannya sulit digerakkan seperti tertindih barang.

Ini seperti _dejavu_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" mata berhias _eyeliner_ itu melotot lalu kembali terpejam damai. Alam nyatanya yang susah payah ia bentuk kini menghilang lagi kala matanya menangkap sosok tiga orang yang ia lihat tadi disofa.

Wu sulung—Kris—memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan dua Wu bersaudara yang lain, melongo heran. Kris menepuk dahinya pelan saat matanya menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dan berakhir pada tubuhnya sendiri yang menduduki betis Baekhyun. ia masih naked dan bukan hal aneh jika Baekhyun pingsan terus menerus.

Jentikkan jari terdengar mengawali perubahan menakjubkan pada tiga bersaudara dengan marga Wu itu. Tubuh putih polos mereka kini terbalut pakaian modern dengan merk ternama buatan Paris yang entah didapatkan dari mana oleh Kris yang notabene si pelaku 'jentikkan'.

.

.

.

Kaki mungil dengan balutan jeans abu-abu itu menghentak-hentak sebal. Ia sudah menunggu hampir 1 jam lebih dan Baekhyun belum datang juga menjemputnya. Berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun sudah ia coba dan berakhir dengan jawaban operator yang berkata agar ia meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi bip.

Kyungsoo menaiki bus yang berhenti bertepatan dengan sampainya ia dihalte. Helaan napas malas amat terasa saat mata bulat Kyungsoo menangkap satu bangku kosong yang disebelahnya terdapat makhluk hitam mesum yang sudah terdeteksi bernama Kai. Sialnya lagi, hanya satu bangku kosong itu yang tersedia.

Dengan setengah ogah-ogahan, akhirnya Kyungsoo dengan berat hati mendudukkan pantat seksinya pada bangku berwarna hijau itu. dan demi dewa neptunus, Kyungsoo benar-benar malas ketika Kai mengeluarkan suara dan tak ada henti-hentinya untuk terus menanyakan Baekhyun. Ia kesal bukan hanya karena moodnya yang buruk terganggu, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang selalu kesal kala makhluk hitam yang memiliki hobi _dance_ itu menggoda Baekhyun.

Biarlah ia terpejam...

Tak menghiraukan fakta bahwa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya berdetak tak karuan.

Kai tersenyum tipis menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo meski jujur saja ia lebih menyukai mata murni milik Kyungsoo. Mata bulat yang selalu memenjarakan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tak ia ketahui.

.

.

.

Grasak-grusuk dan beberapa goncangan pada tubuh mungil itu terasa kian menganggu hingga sang empu tubuh mau tidak mau harus kembali dari alam mimpinya. Sedikit mengerjap sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya dan kemudian melotot horror saat tubuhnya terasa ringan. Bukan perihal ia bisa terbang atau kemungkinan tulang-tulangnya melunak, tapi bagaimana dua lengan kekar itu menumpuh badan mungilnya berjalan melewati orang-orang yang menatap mereka heran.

Baru kali ini Kyungsoo merasa teramat sangat malu hingga seperti ditelanjangi didepan orang-orang. Bisikan terus terdengar mengiringi langkah _namja_ tan yang dengan seenak jidatnya menggendong ala bridal tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Kim. Turunkan aku atau kubunuh kau." Kyungsoo berdesis tajam membuat Kai tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Tiga lawan satu.

Baekhyun menegang dibawah kekuasaan _namja _berambut pirang dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Baru saja ia terbangun dan berteriak tak karuan karena lagi-lagi merasa panik kala menemukan tiga makhluk aneh dirumahnya hingga Kris terpaksa menahan tangan Baekhyun disisi kepalanya dengan posisi ia yng menindih Baekhyun.

Kris menyeringai saat matanya mencuri lirik ke arah jakun Baekhyun yang naik turun menelan sesuatunya dengan kasar. Ia tampak gugup dan Demi Tuhan Kris menyukainya.

Satu tendangan dengan mulus dilancarkan menghantam sesuatu yang suka mengeras seenaknya dipangkal paha milik Kris. Kejantanannya. Masa depannya.

Kris meringis kencang saat merasakan hantaman yang lumayan sakitnya mengenai benda pusaka yang selalu ia jaga. Benda yang *ehem* besar dan panjang miliknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihat peluang kabur segera melesat menuju pintu dan—

**BERHASIL!**

Mimpilah kau ByunBaek.

**BRAKKKK!**

Hantaman keras antara pintu dengan hidung mancung Baekhyun menjadi penghantar untuk lagi-lagi menyambangi alam bawah sadar. Chanyeol dan Sehun menggeplak keras kepala Kris karena membuat 'pemanggil'-nya pingsan lagi.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel terus mengundang rasa penasaran tiga orang yang berada dibaliknya. Mereka sudah lebih dari 10 menit berdiri didepan pintu itu dan benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara membukanya. Kris tetap _stay cool_ meski dalam hati penasaran setengah mati, lain hal dengan dua adiknya yang kini sibuk sendiri meraba apa saja yang ada.

"Hei! Kalau di 'rumah' bukankah pakai ini?" Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa benda kotak yang mirip dengan sesuatu yang selalu mereka gunakan jika 'dirumah'.

Sehun mengangguk berbinar. Kris meraih benda itu dan memencet tombol merah paling atas. Niatnya sih coba-coba, tapi berakhir dengan terlonjaknya mereka bertiga ketika bunyi benda yang terbuat dari kaca itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"B-bagaimana bisa bayi itu masuk kedalam benda kotak ituu!" Chanyeol berteriak panik saat benda kotak yang dimaksud itu tengah menayangkan sosok bayi mungil yang masih dalam inkubator.

Kris berdehem, "Itu mungkin box bayi masa kini."

Ngeng~

Dengan segala kesoktahuannya, Kris mulai menjelaskan dan mendapatkan anggukan antusias meski nyatanya semua salah.

Mari kembali beralih pada seonggok kayu yang sedari tadi mengundang rasa penasaran ketiga pangeran tampan kita yang *ehem* bodohnya gak ketulungan.

"Baekki-ah ini aku!" suara intercome lagi-lagi membuat mereka beralih pada layar kecil disamping pintu. Menampakkan wajah _namja _mungil yang terus saja mengoceh.

Pandangan Kris beralih pada kunci yang menggantung indah. Ingatannya beralih pada borgol yang selalu mereka gunakan untuk mengikat tawanan. Kalau dua sisi besi borgol itu terkunci dan hanya bisa dibuka jika kuncinya diputar, bagaimana jika itu berlaku juga pada kayu ini?

"Kau memang pintar, Yifan Wu." Bisiknya tersenyum bangga sebelum tangannya memutar kunci dan menarik kenop pintu.

Dan betapa pintarnya kau, Yifan Wu, pintu terbuka.

Sorak kagum dilayangkan dua adiknya membuat Kris menepuk dada bidangnya. Membanggakan diri melalu hal-hal kecil seperti membuka pintu lumayan juga.

"A-annyeong.. apa ada Baekhyun?"

_Namja _bermata bulat itu menengok kekanan kiri takut kalau saja ia salah memasuki rumah. 'tapi ini benar nomor 88 kok.'

"Kau siapa?" Kris bercicit.

"A-aku Do Kyungsoo. Teman pemilik rumah ini. Apa aku salah rumah, ya? Atau Baekhyun pindah dan kau penghuni barunya? Karena sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah tinggal bersama laki-laki lain. Oh, atau mungkin kau sepup—"

"InirumahBaekhyun!" potong Sehun cepat. Ia pusing sendiri mendengar ocehan manusia yang satu ini.

Kris menghela napas membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Kalau kau mau masuk, berjanjilah untuk tidak pingsan seperti pemanggil kami."

Kyungsoo melongo. "P-pemanggil?"

Kris mengangguk santai.

_'jadi Baekhyun 'memanggil' tiga orang dan 'bermain' sampai ia pingsan? Oh, tuhan— kepalaku— kepalaku mau pecah!'_

.

.

.

TBC!

Author comebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Buat yang nunggu FF Extra Ordinary sabar ya~~ masih proses hehe.

Karena banyak reader mesum disini /ditendang/ akhirnya author putuskan untuk merubah rating jadi M! Hahahhahah (?)

/batuk bentar/ maaf ya kalau gak hot T^T meskipun author sering NC-an tiap malem ama Chanyeol tapi susah untuk menjabarkan bagaimana rasanya /digorok/

Demi Luhan author gak percaya banyak yang pengen dilanjut -_- ini semangat ama ceritanya apa semangat ama ratingnya?

**HARAP BACA!**

Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa NC-annya gak sampai 'masuk' karena author udah yakin pasti hasilnya menjijikkan ketika satu lubang dimasukin 3 anu (?) /pulgar-_-/ bukannya hot malah jijik. So, kalau kalian berharap author bikin FOURSOME maka akan dengan senang hati author tolak /ditendang/ akan author bikin NC tapi satu satu :3

Balasan Review:

**SHY Fukuru**: Untuk Ending couplenya masih rahasia kkk~ tapi diusahakan banyak moment antar tiap couple.

**Nurfadillah**: Jwoseonghamnida, Chingu-ya. Mian kalau pairingnya gak sesuai selera(?) kamu. Tapi ini dilakukan demi kebutuhan(?) mohon untuk maklum ya dear /bow/ akan diusahakan banyakin moment tiap couple. Kalau untuk Hunhan dan Kaisoo, akan dipikirkan lagi kkk~ soalnya ini fokus ke Baekhyun.

**Oh Min Hun**: makasih udah fav-in /bow/ kkk~ nanti akan diperbanyak moment antar couple.

**Riyui92**: kkk itu sih sebenernya kerjaan chanyeol beneran. Untuk kemana Baekhyun akan pergi masih belum diketahui. Akan author pikirkan nantinya.

**Koukei Harumi**: gomawo ya dear saran kamu, akan author ikuti sebaik mungkin~

**Aiiu d'freaky**: Tadinya author juga mau pakai cast itu, Cuma berhubung tiga pangeran itu masih satu darah, akhirnya dengan pertimbangan yang keras(?) author milih chanhunkris. Soalnya dari segi fisik aja kai jelas beda sama si Chanhun. Dan author juga udah kasih penempatan karakter yang bener-bener cocok sama kai di ff ini. Untuk gadapet feelnya, akan author usahakan sebagus mungkin biar kamu tergila-gila sama krisbaek /smirk/

**Guest**: untuk pairingnya sangat-sangat dirahasiakan XD

**Lhnzm Inc**: gak Cuma grepe-grepe! Langsung tancap sampe jebol gawangnya wkwkkw buka gudang lah~

**ByunnieKou**: kamu suka nonton barbie? Astaga author baru tau ternyata kamu suka nonton author /diinjek/ wkwk btw makasih komen kamu atas FF ini, author melambung tinggi denger pujian kamu wkwk. Soal kertas ya? Hahahha kalau kamu mesum kayak author /slapped/ pasti kamu ngerti apa maksud dari kata 'menikmati'

**Ryu jihyun**: kuncinya untuk mengerti kertas terakhir itu adalah kemesuman(?) wkwk kalau kamu mesum kamu pasti tahu apa maksud dari 'menikmati'

**Aheechanbaek**: untuk alurnya author juga akan gunain alur lambat kayaknya. Trus masalah NC author gak terlalu jago, jadi FF ini udah dipastiin gak bakal FULL NC.

**EXOSTics**: kalau untuk pairing author rahasiakan /smirk/ KrisBaek... eum... pairing-in gak ya.. eum... /ditendang/ wkwk berhubung author krisbaek shipper sekarang, maka sudah pasti krisbaek akan author banyakin yeah! (?)

**SO, BIG THANKS TO MA LAFLY READER!**

**Dewi1804, AnitaLee, Meyla Rahma, baekhyunniewife, SHY Fukuru, Nurfadillah, Lee Kibum, Oh Min Hun, Riyui92, Blacknancho, Koukei Harumi, ssnowish, Summerbaek, kharisma shima, Aiiu d'freaky, Vicky98Amalia, Guest, zie, Lhnzm Inc, ohjunhee, ByunnieKou, ryu jihyun, byunno, Aheechanbaek, FireLight92,CussonsBaekby, EXOSTics, shinelightseeker, Kyou, Anaknya ChanBaek, fenghua, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Moonlim, Minchanchan, arvitakimkim, Miss Kui Jeong-Sshi, rachel suliss, d' moonlight.**


End file.
